Thank you Alice!
by Svenja The Strange
Summary: Tony and Ziva are spending the night in a car waiting.Very short Oneshot from Zivas point of view. Bit fluffy. TIVA all the way.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is ist just me or is it terribly hot in here?" Tony asked, grinning suggestively.

Ziva straightened up, rolled her eyes and dropped the wallet onto the dashboard of the NCIS car they always used for undercover missions. She had picked Tonys wallet up fom under his seat because he had acidentally dropped it, and trying to be nice, she had bowed down to pick it up for him. Unfortunately she had only realised he had done it on purpose when her cheek had already touched his thigh and he had already made his obscene joke.

"You're digusting!" she said dissaprovingly, but when she saw DiNozzos patented I-got-the-gitl-smile she couldn't help but grin herself. _Idiot_, she thought, _and I can't even be mad at him, when he grins like this._

They had been sitting in this car for hours now, waiting for the suspect person they were tailing, to come out and follow him. Perhaps catch him while doing something very illegal. Well, at least this had been Gibbs orders. How could anyone know the guy would be hanging out with some of his buddies in the house _all night_.

In the beginning it hadn't been that bad, sitting in the car, eating pizza and chatting about the past week but the later it got, and it had gotten already very late, the less was left to say and the more tired they felt. The radio was playing some portuguese pop music. Tony yawned.

"Tired?" Ziva asked, noticing it.

"Two hours sleep last night. What do you think, Zi-vah?" DiNozzo replied sarcastically.

"You should get some sleep. I can wake you up if something exciting happens!" She suggested.

Tony thought about it for a moment, the he chuckled dissapprovingly.

"Ha, you're just waiting for a chance to do something really nast while I sleep. Like put my hand into warm water or seomething……" He yawned again.

"Oh Tony, stop thinking that my only purpose of living is to tease you!" she rolled her eyes once again but thought about the idea, wich was not bad at all, for a moment. "Get some sleep. We can take turns! I'll wake you in an hour and then I can get some sleep. Okay?"

"Fine!" he said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Ziva sighed. She was really bored. The radio was playing "Poison" by Alice Cooper. Tony had already fallen asleep.

Ziva eyed him closely. His eyelids looked heavy and red. _He must have been really tired._ She thought. _But damn, he looks cute when he's asleep._

The pale light of the streetlamps looked good on him. His lips were slightly parted, she could hear him breathe. _His lips look soft….._and she remembered they way they had felt, pressed to hers, on that undercover mission some weeks ago. Very soft.

I want to love you but I better not touch I want tol hold you, but my senses tell me to stop! 

Alice Cooper was so right!

Suddenly the whole inside of the car seemed to smell like him. She could remember his smell all around her, when they had pretended to make love…. God, he smelld awsome. Of course she would never admitt any of this to Tony, but especially after that night undercover, she felt very drawn to him. He still was an idiot sometimes, well, most of the time actually, but there was something about him. She had even had a few quite smutty dreams about him lately. And he defenitley was sexy. Ziva felt the strong urge to put her fingers under his shirt, kiss his neck and do other nice things, but thank god, there was Alice Copper who took her back to reality.

_I want to taste you, but youre lips are venomous poison._

It was now too hot in the car for Ziva to stay, and she decided, that a little walk down the street, of course without leaving the house with the suspicious person out of sight, could help to cool down and distract her from the though of Tony runnung his fingers down her body.

You're poison running through my veins, you're poison! 

She tried to close the door as quietly as possible so that Tony wouldn't wake up.

The very moment she had gotten out of the car, she heard voices, and a man appeared at the door of the house they were monitoring.

She jumped back in the car and slammed the door shut. Tony sat up aprubtly.

"Something wrong?" he asked quick like a shot.

"Our friend has finally decided to show up!"

"Good!" Tony mumbled sleepily and yawned. "Hey, you allright?" he added, looking at her questioningly.

"Hm?"

"You look…… blushed!" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said, trying to sound as realxed as possible. Inside her head, there were still pictures of Tonys lips on hers, his tounge………Thank you Alice!!!!

"I think you were right after all. It _is_ terribly hot in here!" She finally replied and started the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End, hope you liked it. Please review. Hope my spelling and grammar are alright. If not, sorry but I have an excuse: I'm german!


End file.
